


Say Yes, Say Yes, Say Yes

by wholewheatpopcorn



Series: Horsemen AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, horsemen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn
Summary: Virus proposes. Several times.
Relationships: Virus | Maxwell Vincent Tyler / Muse | Maximus Taylor
Series: Horsemen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Say Yes, Say Yes, Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Horsemen AU: Virus is the Horsemen of War. Muse is the Horsemen of Death. Page is the Horsemen of Famine. Script is the Horsemen of Pestilence.

“Let’s get married.”

The fingers in Virus’s hair still for a solid second before resuming their gentle strokes. Virus hears Muse’s voice in his mind a handful of moments later. 

_ Why? _ Muse asks, sounding both puzzled and inquisitive. Virus can’t see his face right now— his eyes are closed— but he imagines the look of soft confusion that flickers across Muse’s face. Imaginary Muse is cute. 

“Because I want to.” Muse laughs out loud at that and Virus takes the moment to appreciate the sound, his own lips tilting up in response. Muse has a wonderful voice, in Virus’s expert opinion, but Muse is unfortunately often too lazy to speak out loud most of the time. Virus is intent on making Muse promise to speak their vows verbally during their wedding. Of course, he needs to get Muse to say yes to the wedding first. 

“We’re two of the only four immortals in this world, it makes sense to get married.” Virus shifts a bit, flipping onto his side as he searches for a more comfortable way to lay his head in Muse’s lap. 

_ Are you going to marry the other two as well, then? _

“No.” Virus says decisively, lowering his voice into a low, flirty tone. “My heart is only for you. I only like you, Muse.” 

_ Hey! That’s rude! _ Script chimes in through their global telepathy link, good natured but teasing nonetheless. Virus frowns. 

_ Eavesdropping is out of season _ , he tells Script sternly before shutting the telepathic connection he shares with him. He closes the one with Page too after a moment of deliberation, just in case Page is listening in as well. 

Business taken care of, he opens his eyes and continues with his case. “Marriages are supposed to be holy unions witnessed by God and recognized by all, right? There’s no romance more passionate and deserving than the one we share.” He throws in a wink for good measure. Muse is not moved. 

_ You want Cree to be at our wedding _ ? He says instead, feigning surprise. 

Virus’s brows furrow. Turning his head, he nuzzles into Muse’s thigh. “Of course not. But I want other people to witness our union and recognize that you’re mine.”

_ Ah, there we go. Jealousy. The real reason why, I knew I’d get it out of you eventually _ . 

Virus frowns again, letting his offense drip into his voice as he sits up. “Muse!” He’s scowling but Muse already looks vaguely apologetic. 

“I’m just messing with you.” Muse consoles as he brushes a strand of hair out of Virus’s face. Virus huffs petulantly but lets Muse soothe him with his soft touches. He leans into Muse’s hand and turns his burning red gaze to his face. 

“I want to get married.” 

Muse’s hand slides down to Virus’s shoulder. _ Isn’t it better to wait for these types of things? _

“I don’t want to wait.” He proclaims stubbornly, turning his head away. 

_ Be reasonable. You’ve waited this long already, why not wait some more _ ? Muse’s thumb presses into his shoulder and rubs against his clothed skin in small circles. 

“Who knows how long you’ll make me wait if I’m reasonable.”

_ Not as long as you’d expect. _

“Yet, you’re already making me wait now.” Virus snaps, eyes narrowing. Muse snorts softly and brings his other hand up to cup his cheek, guiding his head back to face him.  _ It’s not so bad _ , he says, _ be patient _ . 

“I don’t want to be patient when it comes to you.” He chooses his tone carefully because he knows Muse is sometimes softer on him when he’s being needy. “I just want you, Muse.”  _ I love you too much to wait _ . Muse’s eyes soften at the corners. Leaning in, he rubs the side of his nose against Virus’s. 

“I love you too.” Virus’s heart and face warms but before he can get his hopes up, Muse continues speaking. “But you must wait nonetheless.” 

_ We can talk about this later _ . His eyes meet Virus’s and even Virus can recognize the conviction swirling inside those blue pools. He’s not going to get an answer from Muse today, Muse has work to get to. Muse has work to get to, he rephrases in his mind, so he’s just going to leave Virus hanging like that. _ How’s that fair? _ He exclaims, not bothering to restrain the thought to his realm of personal and unsharable thoughts. 

Virus has never felt more wronged. In fact, he feels almost as wronged as he did when Script stole his spotlight by inventing an entirely new and incurable deadly disease. Actually, he might even feel more wronged than that particularly terrible incident. He voices his complaints directly to Muse’s mind but Muse, like the tyrant he is, only sighs in response. 

Carefully, Muse tilts his head and closes the gap between him and Virus. Virus knows exactly what he’s trying to do— he’s trying to distract Virus, he’s sure— but..... who is he to deny a free kiss from Muse? He pushes back up against Muse insistently and before he can get too into the kiss Muse draws away.  _ We can talk about this later _ , Muse repeats,  _ I have to get back to work now _ . 

Muse is gone before Virus can complain any further. He flops back against the grass and groans in a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and despair. 

Fine. He’ll get his answer next time. 

* * *

  
  


“Marry me.” Virus speaks out into the dark, eyes closed but voice filled determination and intent. He times this moment perfectly and deliberately. Muse evaded his question last time because he had somewhere to be. So, this time Virus waits until Muse is trapped with no intention to leave to spring the question. Of course, Virus has to wait the entire day to get to this point but he thinks the waiting is worth it. 

Truly, there’s no better time to ask than now, when they’re curled up in bed together. He’s lying in the inky darkness of Muse’s bedroom, buried under an unreasonable amount of blankets and pillows. The most important part, however, is that Muse is curled up behind him with his arms locked around Virus’s waist. Muse is slowly falling asleep but Virus’s question rouses him from unconsciousness. 

_ Have you been waiting to ask this entire time? _ Muse sounds both amused and tired.  _ I’m very impressed by your deliberate and careful planning skills _ . 

Virus ignores his jibes and only repeats, “Marry me.” 

_ What’s in it for me if I marry you? _ He’s teasing, of course, but Virus takes advantage of the opening anyways. 

“You get to dress up exceptionally fancy for an event centered around you and everyone will compliment you.”

_ Hm, that does sound quite appealing _ . He can feel Muse contemplating the idea and he takes it as a good sign. 

“I’ll also be wearing a beautiful wedding dress for you to  _ personally _ enjoy.” Muse snorts softly and shifts a bit. Virus pays it no mind, already daydreaming about his dress. He already has an idea of what he wants his dress to look like and he’s more than excited to share it with Muse. 

_ What if I want to wear a dress instead? _

“Then we can both wear wedding dresses.” Virus sighs dreamily, a lovestruck expression crossing his face. Two dresses! Maybe they can even have matching dresses! He’ll have to be careful about bringing up the subject, though, Muse is incredibly picky about his fashion. He pauses for a moment, then tacks on. “There will be a giant cake and a table of sweets, along with lots of other delicious foods of our choosing. ”

Muse hums thoughtfully,  _ You’ve got my attention now _ . Virus does nothing to stop the smile that crawls on his face and the slight chuckle that leaves his lips. He basks in the comfortable feeling of Muse’s arms around him, somehow managing to ignore the numbing cold of Muse’s entire person. 

“Other pros include: I’ll write you a long and touching speech about how much I love you and we can vow our eternal love and devotion to each other. Not only that! We get to make out in front of everyone we care about after giving our marriage vows to each other and...”  _...consummate the marriage during our wedding night _ , he finishes in his mind, a bit too embarrassed to say it out loud. He can feel Muse’s soft amusement and affection radiate across their mental link. 

_ We can do that on literally any normal occasion _ , Muse reasons. Virus shakes his head in response. 

“It’s different with a wedding, it’s more special.” Virus insists. 

_ Oh? So you don’t think my kisses are anything special? _ Virus doesn’t have to turn around to look to know that Muse is raising his brows through his closed eyes. 

“That’s not it, Muse.” Virus explains patiently, as if he’s explaining the miracle of childbirth to a child. “It’s just different when it’s for a wedding.”

_ Hm. Maybe I should just stop kissing you then _ , Muse muses, nosing into Virus’s thick locks of hair,  _ You don’t seem to appreciate them in a normal circumstance _ . Virus gives an exasperated smile but he knows Muse is just poking fun so he rolls with the script anyways. He isn’t in the best position to cling to Muse and whine, so instead he protests loudly enough to earn a kick from Muse. 

_ Shut up _ , comes the curt demand and Virus makes a show of pretending to be wounded in response. Muse only repeats his command, tacking on a,  _ You’re annoying _ . 

“Don’t you want to be with me forever?” Virus asks pitifully, twisting free of Muse’s arms to face him. 

_ I already am _ , Muse answers, bemused. 

“Then when don’t you want to marry me?”

_ I will in time _ . Muse still has his eyes closed, his face half buried in his thick blankets. He looks peaceful and Virus almost regrets disturbing such a serene scene but he has more pressing things on his mind. 

“Why can’t it be now?” He whines, gripping Muse’s arm insistently. Muse makes a noise of protest, crinkling up his adorable nose with annoyance. His eyes still don’t open. 

_ Because now is the time to sleep _ . 

“Muuuuuse—“ Virus figures if he’s loud enough maybe he can somehow annoy Muse into agreeing. Before he can think too hard about it, though, Muse’s hands find their way around his waist and begin to stroke steadily along his spine. Virus feels himself melt under Muse’s soothing touch. 

_ Go to sleep _ , Muse says firmly as he burrows his face into Virus’s chest. Virus acquiesces. He’ll bring it up another time, then. 

* * *

(“Why won’t he marry me?” Virus complains, burrowing his head into his arms. He's been doing a lot of that lately: complaining. It’s Muse’s fault for not giving him what he wants. Really, is it so hard to just say the word yes? The Hierophant looks sympathetic and she pats his head consolingly. 

“Maybe he’s just not ready yet?” Hierophant tries but Virus’s frown only grows. 

“We’ve been a couple for sixty eight thousand years, why wouldn’t he be ready?” Virus peeks out from his arms, scowling. “And we’ve been with each other physically for literally our entire lives! We’re both immortal, anyways. It doesn’t matter because he’s stuck with me for eternity anyways! He understands this as well as I do. There’s no point in telling me no!”

His fingers reach out and curl around the cool metal handle of his beer mug. In one fluid and practiced movement, he brings the mug to his lips and chugs the rest of the beer down. 

Slamming the drink down, Virus turns back to The Hierophant. “He says he loves me, so why won’t he just marry me?” Hierophant takes a contemplative sip of her wine as Virus flags the bartender down for another mug of beer. 

“Maybe...” Hierophant tests out as she swirls the wine in her glass. “...Maybe it’s the way you’re asking?” She’s met with a blank face from Virus. 

“Well, Muse seems like the type of person who’s concerned with semantics and from what you’re telling me, the ways you’ve been asking him have been incredibly casual.” She brings the glass to her lips. “So maybe he wants you to ask in a more romantic way?”

“Hierophant, I’m not even sure he knows what a wedding is, exactly.” Virus snatches his new mug of beer and also brings it to his lips. 

“Well he must have some idea! I mean, you know what one is after all. It’s not hard to imagine he would too.” Hierophant points out. Virus’s brows furrow in thought. 

“I guess that isn’t so unheard of...” He slumps into his chair. Running his fingers over the grooves of his cup, he contemplates for a moment. Even if Muse doesn’t know exactly what a wedding is, Virus is sure he can put the puzzle pieces together easily enough. If Muse thinks it’s something romantic, he might be expecting a dramatic romantic gesture from him. It was the same when Muse discovered what the holiday Valentine's Day was, so maybe it’s just the same situation but different circumstances. What Virus can’t figure out, however, is why Muse wouldn’t just tell him upfront he wants a big romantic gesture. He’s never had any issues speaking his mind before, case in point: Valentine’s Day, so what made the marriage proposal so different? 

Virus sighs loudly and leans back in his chair. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to try asking in a more flashy way.” Why does the man Virus loves have to be so dramatic?

Hierophant gives him a big smile. “It won’t be so bad! I’ll help you plan it out! And you can even get Page and Script on the team too to make it the best proposal ever!”

Virus guesses this is his life now. )

  
  


* * *

Virus has it all planned out to a T. It’s the perfect plan. So perfect, in fact, that he tells himself if Muse still refuses to marry him after the night is over, he’s going to start a war. 

He chooses the last day of the Obon Festival to launch his elaborate proposal plan. Of course, there’s plenty of Death Inspired Festivals to pick from, but the Obon Festival is one of Muse’s favorites. The lights are gorgeous and the sentiments are touching, Muse always explains to Virus. He doesn’t quite understand but if it makes Muse happy, it makes Muse happy.

The night starts off with Virus picking Muse up from his work. 

“It’s the last day of the Obon Festival,” Virus persuades, “You deserve to enjoy the day too.” Muse acquiesces without much more convincing.

They change into a set of matching yukatas (Virus spent three days arguing over which set would be best with Page before they both reached a compromise) and make their way to the festival. Most of the night is spent at the various carnival booths the temple set up and Virus takes particular joy in buying small sweets to hand feed to Muse. 

“Win me that dog plush.” Muse says jokingly as they pass one of the game booths, his fingers tugging gently on the sleeve of Virus’s yukata. Virus considers the request for a moment then nods and grins. 

“Alright.” He agrees and it only takes him three tries to score enough points to ‘purchase’ the giant stuffed animal. As he hands it over to Muse, his hands sweep out and he dips into a dramatic bow. “For you, my love.” 

“Thank you.” Muse says with his eyes crinkled as he leans in and rewards Virus with a kiss. 

They make their way to the central bonfire and watch performers dance on a large wooden platform. Virus finds himself sitting at the end of his seat as the dancers thump around the stage, the beating of the taiko drums thrumming in his ears. When the night draws to an end, they follow the crowds to the river and settle in a patch of grass, watching as families gather together to set lanterns adrift. 

Muse sighs contently and rests his head on Virus’s shoulder. “That was fun, I had a good time.” He says softly, the glow of the lanterns painting his face in soft flickering colors. Virus turns his head and presses a kiss to Muse’s forehead. 

“The night’s not over yet, Muse.” Muse looks up at him with perplexed expression and Virus takes the opportunity to lace their fingers together. 

“Over here.” Virus leads them away from the crowd, into the forest and bushes, until finally they reach the top of the hillside. He lets go of Muse’s hand and watches fondly as Muse rushes forward to take in the breathtaking view of the stars spilling out before them. The bright lights of the festival flicker in the distance, flanked by a winding path of lanterns bobbing along the river. They disappear into the horizon, consumed by the inky darkness of night. Virus knows he’s going to be seeing every one of those lanterns turn up in Muse’s cave the next day, where Muse will then hand deliver all of the lanterns to their intended recipients. (It’s moments like those that Virus wonder if Muse just enjoys creating work for himself.)

Virus takes a moment to appreciate Muse’s face of wonder before he takes a deep breath and steels his nerves. 

“Muse, love of my life, fire of my heart.” Virus starts out, dropping himself down to one knee as he holds Muse’s hands in his own. 

“What is this?” Muse asks, a lovely mixture amused and confused. _ Not that I don’t enjoy you on your knees _ , Muse adds on and Virus’s lips curl just a little bit further up. 

“It’s a marriage proposal, darling. Humans do this when they ask each other for their hand in marriage.” Virus glances past Muse and The Hierophant, who’s hidden in the bushes, flashes him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. 

_ So you weren’t even asking me properly the other times? _ Muse raises a brow, sounding a bit miffed. 

_ Those times were different _ , Virus argues, covering up his tracks as best he could.  _ I was preparing you for the final show _ . Muse snorts and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t pull away. 

Virus clears his throat and continues on with his scripted dialogue. “I’ve known you my entire life and I can hardly imagine a life without you in it. In fact, I can’t even imagine it at all!” Muse raises a single unimpressed eyebrow and Virus grins cheekily in response. 

“I can remember the first day we met like it was just yesterday. I remember seeing you stand there in all your gloomy glory, spinning your scythe as you sliced through the rest of the horsemen. I remember being so impressed by your ruthless assaults, never before had I encountered such an arrogant man. And, to top it off, no one had ever sliced off my head before you! I felt such strong emotions towards you, mostly negative, but looking back on it now, I can say with certainty that I’m more than happy that the person I gave my first time to was you.” 

He flutters his lashes and sighs dreamily for effect, looking slightly abashed.  _ I’m leaving _ , Muse declares loudly but Virus’s tight grip on his hands prevent him from pulling away. 

“Words cannot explain how happy I was to learn that I was your first time too! I was exhilarated to get the chance to impale you with my sword multiple times in a row— and to think I was the first one to ever do it!” Virus shakes his head and chuckles a little. “The sight of you mangled underneath my blade was truly too much to behold. I will never forget how you looked with your head cracked open and blood pouring from your wounds. It was the first time I realized how truly breathtaking you are.” 

_ Are you done? _ Muse snaps, not finding the same humor and romantic thrill that Virus does in his words. 

_ Not yet, love, be patient, _ Virus snarks back and the flash of murderous irritation that crosses Muse’s face is enough to make Virus’s heart beat a little faster. His ears turn slightly red and he clears his throat. 

“I know our relationship didn’t start off on the best foot, Muhs, but I wouldn’t trade these experiences for anything else. The memories we share, both good and bad, are all priceless treasures to me and everyday I find myself loving you more and more.” The irritation on Muse’s face is fading now, but he still looks understandably wary. Virus tries for a soft, disarming, smile. 

“There’s no one more important to me than you are, Muse. I love your laugh, the way your nose crinkles up when you’re annoyed, that little smug tone you get when you’re gloating about a recent triumph.” A rare earnest expression settles on his face and Muse looks almost touched. “I could go on and on about all the things that I love about you, but even an eternity wouldn’t be enough time to list them all. I love every part of you with all of my heart and just being in your presence makes me happy.”

Reaching back into his pocket, Virus pulls out a single golden ring and holds it up. “So, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

_ Did you have to make it so tacky? _ Muse complains but there’s a fond smile on his face regardless of his words. 

_ You’re so picky _ , Virus shoots back, _ it’s romantic _ . 

Muse heaves an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes once more. “Yes, Virus, I will marry you.” 

Virus breaks out into a wide grin and he slips the golden ring onto Muse’s fourth finger, pressing a kiss to his hand before he lets it go. As Muse raises his hand to his face to inspect his new accessory, Virus surges upwards and crashes his lips into Muse’s. 

_ Muse, Muse, Muse, Muse _ . 

_ I’m yours _ , Virus thinks,  _ all yours _ . Muse’s arms wind around his neck as he presses closer to deepen the kiss and Virus drowns in bliss and happiness. When they break away for air, Virus rests his forehead against Muse’s and finishes his thought.  _ And you’re mine _ .

_ You’re ridiculous _ . Muse tells him, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Yet, Muse repeats it nonetheless. _ I’m yours _ , he says as he moves his lips against Virus’s, and  _ you’re mine _ . 

Virus’s heart fills with love. 

* * *

(They part from each other after a while, both panting for air. Muse slides his arms off of Virus’s shoulders and smooths out the wrinkles in his clothes. 

“You guys can come out now.” He says, into the open air and Virus realizes he almost forgot that other people were even here to begin with. 

From the bushes, Script, Page and The Hierophant come bursting out all exclaiming their own things. 

“Finally! I thought you two would never stop making out!” Script complains as he makes his way to the newly engaged pair with Page by his side. 

“Congratulations, you two.” Page smiles.  _ Took you both long enough _ , he teases and Muse harrumphs loudly in return. 

_ I don’t want to hear that from the man who hasn’t even asked his crush out _ . Page turns red. Script’s howls of laughter echo into the air, following Page even as Page turns to hide his face. 

The Hierophant has the biggest smile of them all and she meets Virus with a hug. “I’m proud of you!” She exclaims and Virus grins down at her. “You’ll be my maid of honor, of course.” 

“It would be my honor.” She replies, winking playfully. Virus ruffles her hair affectionately in response, his wide grin never leaving his lips. 

“I brought everyone some champagne and sandwiches to celebrate!” Hierophant says next, saving her hand at some indiscernible distance beyond the bushes. Script whoops loudly and both he and Page are rushing off for the promise of food. Hierophant follows suit to guide the way, leaving Muse and Virus alone in a moment of solitude. 

Muse takes Virus’s hand in his own and squeezes it. _ I love you _ . Virus will never get tired of hearing those words from Muse, he thinks to himself.  _ I love you too _ , he returns, squeezing his hand back. 

Together, they make their way to the others.)


End file.
